witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the power to move objects as well as individuals with ones mind. The power can be channeled through one's hand or by staring at an object. Telekinesis is generally an offensive power, allowing the Witch to send a target across the room or in some cases, miles away. This power can be very helpful, but very deadly. Overuse of this power will hurt someone very much. es:Telekinesis Activation The strength of Telekinesis depends entirely on the witch or warlock her or himself. A witch with enough strength and skill can throw an item across a room, or in some cases send it flying miles away. A novice witch however, may only be able to move an item a few inches away. Witches and warlocks can also use telekinesis by chanting a spell. Known Users *Joanna Beauchamp *Joanna Beauchamp (Book) *Wendy Beauchamp *Ingrid Beauchamp *Ingrid Beauchamp (Book) *Freya Beauchamp *Freya Beauchamp (Book) *Dash Gardiner *Bran Gardiner *Killian Gardiner *Frederick Beauchamp *King Nikolaus *Mason Tarkoff *Penelope Gardiner *Vidar *Ivar Zurka *Archibald Browning *Alberich *Mardi Overbrook *Molly Overbrook *Jo Noble Notable Examples Joanna Beauchamp *She gathered all of her Tarot Cards into a stack. *She threw the Grimoire into the fireplace. *When Wendy launched knives at her, Joanna froze them in mid-air. *Along with Ingrid and Wendy, she levitated a burning tree branch. *Along with Wendy, she closed the doors to the furnace. ---- Wendy Beauchamp * When Wendy is teaching the girls to use their powers, she skipped a rock on the lake and then froze that same rock in mid-air. *She stirred her drink with a straw. *She lauched scissors at Joanna, and then also threw many knives after that. *She repeatedly threw a chest at the door, trying to break it down, but failed due to Joanna's spell. *She threw Ramus Mortium into the fireplace. *She threw Freya's (and 1906 Ingrid Beauchamp's) dress off of Freya's body and then reduced it to ashes. *Along with Ingrid and Joanna, she levitated a burning tree branch. *Along with Joanna, she closed the doors of the furnace. ---- Freya Beauchamp *She tries to skip a rock across the lake but instead sinks it back into the water. *She caused a shelf to collapse twice. *She caused a beer bottle to fall off of a shelf. *She sent a knife across the room at the Shifter but missed. * She caused a jar with Ramus Mortium in it to move across a table and into her hand. *She tries (and fails) to cause matches to float towards her after she lost her powers. *She tries (and fails) to levitate a burning tree branch along with Joanna, Wendy, and Ingrid. * She moved a chair in front of Dash, while fighting with him. * While fighting Dash, she magically locked a door so he couldn't get in. ---- Ingrid Beauchamp *Ingrid caused many fish to erupt from the lake. *She caused a man's fingers to break. *She unlocked the door to Mike's apartment. *She caused Mike to not be able to move from the spot he was in. *She caused the Occult History of Sorcery to become stuck to the table it was on so Dr. Foster couldn't pick it up. ---- Dash Gardiner *Dash moved a gun with his mind when Kyle Hutton threatened to shoot Ingrid. *Dash in his past life in the 1970's as Dan telekinetically attacked Freya for leaving him for Bobby, Killian's past life. ---- Killian Gardiner * Killian was able to twist and break the arms of the men that were preparing to shoot him. *Killian was able to throw a glass jug across the room so it shattered against the wall. *Killian was able to send a fire poker over to him so he could kill Dash. Gallery *See also: Telekinesis/Gallery Category:Powers